HVAC controllers are used widely in dwellings, buildings, and other controlled spaces. In many cases, the HVAC controllers are mounted on a wall or the like to allow for the measurement and control of the temperature, humidity and/or other environmental parameter within the space. HVAC controllers come in a variety of shapes and with a variety of functions. Advanced HVAC controllers have built in electronics, often with solid state sensors, to sense and control various environmental parameters within a space. The user interface of some electronic HVAC controllers includes software controlled buttons and a display.
HVAC controllers often utilize a large number of individual parts, which may complicate the assembly process of the controller. Moreover, it may be expensive to fabricate each part and then assemble a large number of components to form a controller. Therefore, a need remains for improved HVAC controllers.